


Thursday Night Lights

by SpraceJunkie



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, OCD, but by god i ship it now, davy/wayne was not a ship I expected to ship, that's the power of my own writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpraceJunkie/pseuds/SpraceJunkie
Summary: Wayne has a plan, and Davy is not part of it.Until he is.





	Thursday Night Lights

Wayne had requested a single dorm.

It was important to him.

If he had a single, he would be completely in control of everything around him. He could keep it clean and organized exactly how it was supposed to be, and there would be nobody to mess it up on him. That made it worth the extra cost.

Getting a double was not something he wanted, or had planned for, and was in fact a very unpleasant surprise. Especially when his roommate was big, loud, and somehow always, always drunk.

“Loosen up.” He said, all the time.

Wayne was picking up the disgusting clothes he left everywhere.

“Loosen up, dirty laundry isn’t the end of the world.” Davy said.

Wayne was trying to empty the ever overflowing trash.

“Loosen up, it’s just garbage.” Davy said.

It was aggravating and gross.

“I don’t care if it doesn’t bother you, it bothers me.” That was quickly becoming Wayne’s motto as he cleaned around Davy’s mess and sighs and sometimes just actually around Davy when he passed out on the floor.

There was no way that much drinking was healthy. He was literally drunk _all_ the time. Wayne had never seen him sober, not once.

Wayne wasn’t sure how he hadn’t flunked out by the time second semester started.

The thing was, he was nice, he was just messy, disorganized, and a little bit gross.

He never brought girls home, he had a Shakespeare quote ready for every single situation, he did somewhat pick up after himself when he saw Wayne get visibly anxious from the mess, and he never made fun of Wayne for any of his tics or anxieties.

He just said, “Loosen up.”

“Wayne Wright!”

“Where do you even go to get drunk at ten in the morning?”

“Ah, a good magician never reveals his secrets.” Davy winked at him overdramatically. “You know…”

“What?”

“To do a great right, one must do a little wrong. I haven’t found a little wrong yet, so I guess I have to wait to do you, the great Wright!” Davy laughed so hard at his own horrible sex joke he had to sit down. On Wayne’s bed. Messing up the blankets he’d just fixed and probably spreading bacteria and dust and dirt from wherever he’d gotten his morning drinks from all over the bed.

Davy looked down at his lap and laughed again, but he stood up and flopped himself onto his own bed.

“Did you get it? Because-“

“My last name is Wright, yeah, I got it.” Wayne anxiously ran his hands over his own bed, smoothing out the wrinkles and shaking his hands out over the floor like that would get rid of the germs.

“And do, like, like-“

“Like sex. Yes, Davy, I got it.”

“Just making sure. I just gotta find a guy named wrong. Hey…isn’t that RA…”

“His name is Alex Phuong. Not wrong.”

“Hmm….close enough.”

“Aren’t you supposed to have class at eleven?”

“No…it’s Thursday.”

“It’s Wednesday, Davy.”

“Oh shit.” Davy frowned.

He was really, really drunk. Much more drunk than normal for the morning.

“Where did you sleep last night?”

“Woke up on a couch.”

“Are you still drunk from last night, or did you drink more?”

“A magician-“

“Davy.”

“I had one drink.”

“One bottle.” Wayne muttered.

“Maybe so.” Davy was grinning again, standing up and looking around, probably for his backpack or books.

“It’s not healthy.”

Davy shrugged.

“Many things aren’t healthy. Hasn’t killed me yet.” His eyes lit up and he scooped up his bag and shoved some books and papers into it.

“It will later.”

“I’ve got time.” Davy gave an exaggerated bow as he opened the door and backed out. “I bid you adieu, until it be morrow.” Wayne sighed and straightened his blankets again before sitting back down at his desk and focusing on his homework again.

Davy made it home that night, just about the same amount of drunk he had been that morning.

Maybe.

It was actually kind of hard to tell how drunk he was until he was so drunk he passed out, because usually until he hit that point he was pretty good at holding his liquor.

“Wayne, my beautiful, clean friend.” He reached out like he was going to touch Wayne but stopped short. “You’re up late.”

“I have a test tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is Thursday.”

“Yeah.”

“Shit, me too.” Davy sat down at his own desk, which was messy and disorganized compared to Wayne’s obsessively organized drawers and desk. He glared at the book on top, which was math.

“Do you need help?”

“Hmm?”

“With your math. I took that class last semester.”

“And you let me pay four hundred bucks for this textbook?”

“I just found a PDF.”

“And you still let me pay four hundred bucks for this textbook?” Davy flipped it open and stared at a page. “Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, your help would be appreciated.” Wayne pushed his chair closer to Davy’s desk, carefully avoiding touching the crumbs scattered across the desktop.

“Okay…so that’s the example, there.” Wayne pointed out the example equation and explained how it had been solved. He walked Davy through another one, answered his questions, and explained the word problems and graph, and it seemed like Davy was getting it.

When Wayne got back the next afternoon, Davy was lying on his bed, eyes closed, headphones in.

“Hello, sunshine.” He said when the door closed.

“Hello.”

“How was your test?”

“Fine.”

“Mine was shit, not that I expected anything else. I did know how to do the stuff you taught me, so thank you.”

“No problem.” Wayne hung his bag off the end of his bed and sat down against the wall, pulling out his laptop.

“What are you doing now?”

“Relaxing. I have Fridays free.” He opened Netflix and started looking through.

He looked up when Davy sat down next to him.

“I’m wearing clean clothes, I just did laundry this morning, and look, I’m not even wearing shoes.” Davy kicked his feet to show off his socks. “Ooh, have you watched that?” He pointed to Parks and Rec, which had been on his recommendeds for a while but hadn’t really appealed to him all that much. “It’s funny.”

“Are you watching with me?”

“Yeah.” Davy grinned at him, and Wayne noticed he was sitting close enough they were almost touching but not quite. “I am. What are we watching?”

“I haven’t picked yet.”

“Parks and Rec is really good.”

“So you said.” Wayne clicked it, giving in to the feeling that Davy wouldn’t give up on his own idea.

Two and a half hours later, Davy was leaning against him, laughing, probably more sober than Wayne had ever seen him, and the touch wasn’t bothering him.

Netflix stopped on the season two screen, and Davy stopped laughing, but didn’t sit up.

“Hey, you loosened up.” He said.

“What?”

“I’m touching you and you didn’t push me away, and you even laughed a couple times. Isn’t it a good show?”

“It’s funny, yeah.” The pressure of Davy on his side, now that he wasn’t distracted by the show, was starting to feel like too much, and he didn’t even have to say it. He shifted slightly and Davy sat up, moving back to being just barely not touching him.

“You know, I think this is the latest I’ve ever seen you stay up.” Wayne glanced over at the clock, seeing it was almost seven.

“I stay-“

“I was kidding, daisy, kidding.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve never called you daisy before.”

“Nicknames. Why do you keep calling me nicknames?”

“Cause you’re blond, that’s why. Yellow nicknames. Sunshine, daisy, buttercup.”

“Do you call everybody nicknames based on their hair?”

“Only the ones I think are cute!” Davy said cheerfully, popping up off the bed. “Anyway, I’m late for a cast party.”

“You’re majoring English, not a theatre.” Wayne said.

“One, it’s sweet that you know that. Two, non theatre majors can audition for shows. And three, I may not be part of the cast, but everyone knows theatre parties are the best parties. You wanna come?”

“No, thank you.” Wayne went back to his Netflix home screen and chose a documentary about orcas that had also been recommended to him that he decided he was in the mood for.

His Thursday routine didn’t change timewise, but Davy had apparently decided he was going to watch Parks and Rec with Wayne every Thursday afternoon. They didn’t make it through an entire season in one sitting again, but they usually watched at least four or five episodes before Davy slid off the bed to go out, either to a party or to meet a friend. Once he said he was going on a date, but he’d been grumpy the next day and hadn’t ever said anything about a second date.

It seemed like week by week, Davy pressed closer and closer.

If Wayne had asked, he was sure Davy would have said something about the laptop screen being too small to see if he sat with space between them. And Wayne found himself not minding.

He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when he started to get along with Davy, to like him more than he was annoyed by him, but it was somewhere between Ron and Tammy: Part II and the first time he came into the room to find Davy emptying his own trash of his own accord.

Wayne had always had a weird relationship with physical touch.

When he was little, people touched him all the time. He had a big family, all cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents who all had to kiss him and hug him every time they saw him. It had bothered him then, and it had only gotten worse as he got older.

People touching him made his skin crawl. It made him anxious. He felt like he could feel every single little germ crawl all over him from where he’d been touched. 

If he knew the person well, was expecting the touch, and had enough time to mentally prepare, it was okay, but very rarely did somebody touching him meet all three of those requirements.

With Davy, maybe because it fit into his routine, it didn’t seem to matter. Davy could push into his side and snort with laughter and all it did was make it easier to laugh along with it.

It was weird.

He didn’t hate it.

He never initiated the contact, but he never shied away, either.

Even when it progressed to Davy lying across the bed, his feet hanging off the foot of the bed and his head in Wayne’s lap, clearly not even watching Parks and Rec as he laughed at one of his own jokes. Wayne had to reach across the upper part of his chest to adjust the laptop, and he just let his arm rest there.

Touching Davy on purpose.

It felt natural.

Davy apparently agreed, too, since he just kept smiling and chatting away, and eventually reached up and brushed his fingers across Wayne’s knuckles.

It was later than it usually was when Davy left; they’d watched at least six episodes already and it didn’t seem like he was planning on leaving soon, either.

“Don’t you have a party to go to?”

“Nah, I’m staying in tonight.”

“First time since you got to college.” Davy laughed at that.

“Is not.”

“Pretty much.”

“Bumblebee, you wound me to my core.” Davy sat up and for a brief second Wayne missed the contact, and then Davy was leaning up against his shoulder, slinging an arm around him and kind of hugging him, looking more towards the screen again.

“Bumblebee.”

“There’s a million nicknames for blonds and I’m gonna find them all.” Davy grinned and gently knocked his head against Wayne’s. “You make a face every time I use a new one.”

“I do not!”

“You do. It’s cute.”

“Cute.”

“You scrunch your nose up. It is cute.” Davy hugged him sideways, and Wayne felt himself blush. “You’re very cute, daffodil.” Wayne consciously tried to avoid scrunching up his nose, and Davy laughed. “This time you just crossed your eyes. Even cuter.”

Wayne pushed his shoulder sideways into Davy, and instantly Davy was pulling away, moving to sit so they weren’t touching anymore.

Wayne moved back over without thinking about it, leaning into the same position they’d been in before.

“Oh, I thought…”

“I’m fine.” Wayne clarified, pulling the laptop over towards them again. Davy turned his head towards Wayne.

“You usually don’t like being touched for so long.”

“It’s not bothering me right now.” Wayne pressed closer, trying to communicate what he was feeling.

Just like he wasn’t exactly sure when he started to consider Davy a friend, he couldn’t tell when that had started to shift into something more.

Davy was not his type. At all.

He’d a crush on two people before, and both of them had been on neat, orderly, organized people. Like him.

Davy was messy, disorganized, loud. He didn’t even try to _look_ neat, with a kind of messy beard and usually not wearing anything fancier than jeans and a t shirt.

But he was sweet. He’d learned what made Wayne uncomfortable and avoided them. He still wasn’t neat, but he eventually started picking up after himself enough that it was bearable for Wayne. Even though Wayne hadn’t once said yes, he still asked if Wayne wanted to come to parties with him.

Somewhere along the way, somehow, Wayne had gotten a crush on him.

Maybe that was why Davy touching him wasn’t bothering him.

Davy was quiet now, throwing his arm around Wayne’s shoulder again, relaxing into Wayne as Wayne relaxed into him.

The season ended and the screen paused on the next season’s cover picture, but this time, Davy didn’t move away, and Wayne didn’t push him away. They didn’t hit play, but they didn’t move, either, and Wayne was perfectly content like that.

Davy leaned away a little bit to look and Wayne’s face.

“It actually is late, butternut, look at the time.” Wayne glanced at the clock, seeing that it was actually later than he usually stayed up this time.

Wayne looked up at Davy, who was grinning down at him.

“Don’t you want to go to bed?”

“I’m in bed.” Davy laughed.

“Don’t you want me to go to bed, then?”

“You’re in bed, too.” That made Davy laugh harder, and Wayne smiled. He liked making Davy laugh.

“Are you inviting me to sleep in your bed? How forward of you, Goldilocks.” Wayne knew he was flushing bright red. He hadn’t meant to imply anything other than that he was enjoying sitting and talking with Davy, even though he knew he had. “I’m flattered. I was beginning to think I had a one sided attraction happening here.”

Davy kissed Wayne’s cheek, and Wayne froze and stiffened.

“Sorry. Too much?” Davy pulled away slightly, not moving away all the way away but not pressing quite so close.

“No, no…it…surprised me, is all.” He hadn’t hated it, which was even weirder than not hating being touched. Kisses were kind of disgusting, really, who knew where people’s mouths had been.

And Davy’s beard was scratchy. It had felt weird, even with how fast Davy had kissed his cheek, but he hadn’t hated it. And once he realized that he hadn’t hated it, he relaxed into Davy again, who gave a different laugh.

A nervous laugh.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Wayne considered for a moment before turning and kissing Davy on the cheek just as quickly as Davy had kissed him. “See? Fine.” Wayne felt Davy relax again, and he reached to hit play on the next season of Parks and Rec.

He didn’t want to go to sleep yet. He was comfortable and happy and there was a feeling other than anxiety building in the pit of his stomach from being so close to Davy.

“Taking risks tonight. Staying up late and everything.” Davy commented quietly.

Wayne considered that for a minute, not really paying attention to the show, just thinking fast.

Before he could reconsider, he turned himself around and pressed himself up and kissed Davy. On the lips. A bit harder than he’d meant to.

Davy didn’t kiss him back right away, and honestly, he was kind of glad. It gave him a chance to adjust to the feeling of kissing somebody with a beard. And then Davy did kiss him back, and Wayne almost forgot why he found kissing gross, because it felt pretty good.

Especially when Davy shifted so they were actually face to face, not twisted. Then it was very good, not just pretty good.

“You really are taking risks tonight, honey.” Davy said, smiling, when he pulled back. Wayne nodded.

Honey. Probably another blond nickname, but a sweeter one than usual.

“I like it.” He leaned in and kissed Wayne again, quickly and gently. “I’ve only been flirting with you for months.”

“You flirt with everybody.” Wayne said, but he was smiling, too. And it was true that every time he’d ever seen Davy interact with anybody, he flirted in the same way he did with Wayne.

“I actually meant it with you, though.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that?”

“I cleaned for you! I picked up my clothes for you!”

“Halfway.” Davy laughed.

“Well, I guess you got the hint anyway.” Davy brushed his hand through Wayne’s hair, like he was fixing his bangs. “Or else you really just went for it.”

Davy turned himself back around and pulled Wayne closer, settling both of them back comfortably to finish the episode they’d just started.

When it was over, Davy pushed the laptop screen shut with his foot, not moving the rest of his body.

“So, uh, dinner on Saturday night? We can be home by nine, I know that’s usually when you go to sleep.” Wayne nodded, still smiling.

“A date.”

“Yeah.” Davy kissed Wayne’s hair before pushing him away gently to stand up. “Goodnight, sunflower.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> jkghdfj I made myself ship something bc I thought of something cute.
> 
> I'm Asper and I love these boys so much! Come hang with me on Tumblr, @enby-crutchie, or join the Bandstand Discord server, we have a good time!
> 
> This fic is part of Lee's fic, a big collab of shippy kinda fics, but it does stand alone, too!
> 
> Kudos are much loved, comments are a really good way to motivate authors!


End file.
